Hunt the Dark Brotherhood
Hunt the Dark Brotherhood is the second quest in the main questline of , after "Dark Brotherhood Attacks." After reporting the attempted Assassination to the Royal Guard, the Nerevarine must hunt those who attempted to kill them. Objectives *Speak with a member of the Royal Guard. *Go into the sewers underneath the Great Bazaar. **Find the Manor District of Old Mournhold. **Enter Moril Manor and defeat Dandras Vules. *Return to the surface and speak with a Royal Guard or High Ordinator. **(Either) Speak with Tienius Delitian (within the Royal Palace). **(Or) Speak with Fedris Hler (Mournhold Temple). Walkthrough With the attempted assassination reported to the Royal Guard of Mournhold, the Nerevarine may act upon the popular rumor that the Guards are reporting. It is believed that the Dark Brotherhood have established a base underneath Mournhold itself, using the sewer system under the Great Bazaar. With this information, the Hero must go into the sewers, and hunt those who attempted to kill them. Under Mournhold The Nerevarine can find the entrance to the sewers in the southeast corner of the Great Bazaar. The trapdoor leads to the Manor District of Old Mournhold, and entering the area will cause the Nerevarine to identify the area as the Dark Brotherhood's base. Inside, the Hero will encounter goblins and a number of undead, in the large maze-like underground tunnels, then, they will have to fight their way through the members of the Brotherhood. Dandras Vules Exploring the Manor District will reveal a building named Moril Manor. Inside the Moril Manor North Building, the Nerevarine will encounter Dandras Vules, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood in Mournhold, and holder of a contract to kill the Nerevarine. Once Vules has been killed, the Nerevarine will recover a contract from his body, which is mysteriously signed "H." With this new piece of information, the Hero may return to the surface. Reporting the incident The Nerevarine must now take the note to a member of the Royal Guard, although they may also show it to a member of the High Ordinators. If the note is shown to a Royal Guard, the Hero will be directed to Tienius Delitian in the Royal Palace, while a High Ordinator will instruct the Nerevarine to speak with Fedris Hler in the Temple. Either way, this will complete the quest. Journal Trivia *This quest can be skipped if the Nerevarine speaks to Fedris Hler when they arrive in Mournhold. *There is a very similar quest in called "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!" Bugs *Vules' death dialogue may loop continuously (if is also installed). **If the Nerevarine kills Vules as a werewolf, the game will crash as Vules attempts to speak to the Nerevarine but cannot as game mechanics prevent NPCs speaking with werewolves. *Vules' face may disappear and his body may be seen through the walls in other areas. **This will make his body unlootable and break the quest. Save, then exit and restart the game should make Vules loot-able. fr:À la poursuite de la Confrérie noire Category:Tribunal: Main Quests